Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{4}}{3^{7}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{3^{4}}{3^{7}} = 3^{4-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{4}}{3^{7}}} = 3^{-3}} $